five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Foxtail's
Story & Description In 1989, A pizzaria is opened. This pizzaria has robotic animatronics by the names of Foxtail,Catsi,Fredrick and Peggy. These things were used as entertainment, to cut costs of hiring, well, real entertainers. Though, for some strange reason, they seem to move a lot more than they should at night, which is where you'll be spending all your time at. Can you last five nights at Foxtail's? Phone Calls Night 1 "Hi! Welcome to your first night here, it might be a little rocky but once you get used to it, it's a piece of cake. So, it's all simple really. The company cheaps out a bit so we can only use so much power per night becaue of the bills. Yeah, so I wouldn't use too much power or corperate gets real mad about that. Though, you have some safety options like enforced doors and a flashlight so it's not all bad. You also have a tablet on your desk, or at least I hope there's a tablet there, with a state of the art camera system! All you need to do is touch where you want to view in the pizzeria and you'll have a good view of it. Animatronics move a bit at night and due to it being company property, I wouldn't even lay a scratch on them. They'll probably come close, so those doors should come in handy. Good night." Night 2 "Hello again, so I assume last night wasn't that bad, so I don't have much to say, but I've been hearing the animatronics can be a bit hostile, not quite sure why, the technicians are trying to figure out that one. As said, I wouldn't attempt to engage in any physical contact because like I said yesterday, company property and all that. And yeah, I don't really have much to say. Be careful of the animatronics though, and good night." Night 3 "Hey! I know these tapes becoming a bit repetitive at this point but yesterday, the animatronics have been malfunctioning or not working properly and I'm not quite sure how they'll work today. I'd still stay on your toes but I've heard that the bear and the box one are being a bit strange and continuing the whole hostile behavior thing. I'm not sure if you'll have your shift tomorrow due to these changes but I've only been told now so you'll have this shift under these conditions. Good night, if you got any problems, feel free to call me after your shift. Thanks" Night 4 "Hello? So, basically management told me despite the conditions, you're still going to have this shift. I...don't know what to tell you but I wish you the best luck because the robots have not been improved and I think they've been lying to me about the "technicians coming to improve things". Oh, uh, sorry if that hurts the optimism in all this but the fact you've made it this far says this'll probably be a breeze. Be careful of the fox and the pig, I think they actually are supposed to move when in use during the day, so they're more likely to roam tonight. I'm deeply sorry about all of this, management is being completely incompetent and I can't believe I'm telling a nightguard to fend off robots because of how cheap they're being about the whole thing. Stay safe." Night 5 "... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Mechanics Doors Your office has a door on both sides, and they're able to be closed and opened but doing such takes away power. This mechanic is taken from the original Five Nights at Freddy's. Lights Your office also has windows next to the reinforced doors. You'll have a flashlight and you can flash it upon the window to see who at its respective door. Once again, from Five Nights at Freddy's. Animatronics Foxtail Foxtail is the earliest animatronic you see and is probably the easiest to get by. They move in a very linear pattern and once stopped by the door returns to where they started. Later nights, he moves faster though. He takes the appearance almost of freddy fazbear but with lanky arms and being modeled after a fox. He has a built in voice chip with several samples and is used for mainline entertainment at the pizzeria. From the style of his clothing, he is a comedian and is used like such. Frederick Fredrick is an animatronic you'll see on night 3. He moves in a similar pattern to Foxtail but takes his route on the other side of the establishment and moves noticably slowly. Though, he's required to stay at an estmated 10-15 seconds if you close your door on him taking a chunk of power. Though, he can't appear if there is another animatronic occupying the doorway but this condition is removed on more difficult nights (Night 5 and forwards). He also shares a similar visual attire to Foxtail, with the bowtie and tophat but less professionally. He is a parody of Freddy Fazbear. Though, is used as a companion to Foxtail when doing automated (short) standup routines during service. Catsi Catsi is an animatronic that you'll see on Night 2. She'll appear if you use your camera for too long and is situated to a room next to your office. Though, she comes really fast so once sheleaves sight of the cameras, you have to immeadiately close your door. Catsi shares a similar aesthetic to Scott Cawthon's Mangle, by being an animatronic made up of several parts and pieces, barely connected and in a box of some sort. It looks like it was intended to be a cat, but finds itself so mangled that it barely resembles what it is, and the box seems to hold all its parts. Its intended use is currently unknown but likely unused. Peggy Peggy is an pig-like animatronic active on Night 1. They are essentially the same as Foxtail in terms of behavior but work themelves from the other side of the establishment, but go in nearly mirrored routes. They share the appearance of a pig, and is often used to represent the gourmet part of the establishment, as Foxtail's Pizzeria prides itself off of its pizza moniker and this character is used as a mascot for that part of such. It's rarely used as a entertainment animatronic as it's more stationary but has moving capabilities. Gallery placeholderlogoPROFF.png|placeholder logo FFLOGO.png|Pizzaria Logo FFCartoonArt.jpg|Foxtail Cartoon Artwork Category:Games